The Dutchman
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: "The Dutchman must have a Captain." A post Season story, the Barn is without a driver, and only one person can now take that position. Only one person can save Audrey, Duke and James.
1. Something Wrong

**A/N: Vengeance There is no way I'm going to be able to make it through the next few months without some sort of Haven outlet, so I figured maybe a little fanifction could help. Hope you like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haven.  
**

**"The Dutchman must have a captain." – Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End.**

"Is this right?" questioned Audrey looking frantically to her son. None of this whole experience felt right, all it felt was wrong. Even though he had only been in there a short time, James was healing quickly. When she had re-entered the barn her had been there waiting for her, a slight blood stain on his shirt and moving a little slower, but moving all the same.

Audrey's frantic feeling wasn't helped when she saw that James was just as nervous as she was and he was shifting back and forth shaking his head. "This isn't how it was last time," he said as pieces of the barn started to tear away around them. "Last time it had stayed looking the same with all the doors and halls," he said as he followed his mother to look out the window of the barn. It was like nothing was changing on the outside. They could see the field they had been in and the trees surrounding them.

It was no time at all before there was nothing left on the inside except for the window that showed them the outside world. And after a split second there was a loud thump and a groan and the window too was gone.

When Audrey could no longer see the place she had recently called home she turned to examine her surroundings. Though, there wasn't much to examine. It was white all around her and James, save for the two lumps that lay just a few feet away. She cautiously walked towards them, instinct causing her hand to reach for the gun that should have been at her hip. She almost groaned and wanted to let the unshed tears that hung in her eyes to flow when she realize it wasn't there. She may never have a gun at her hip again. For all she knew she would be totally against guns the next time she made it to Haven. If she ever made it back.

Thankfully as she got closer to the lumps, she realized that she wasn't going to need her gun. "Duke?!" she gasped as she ran the rest of the way towards her friend. He was laying there on the ground, or whatever was underneath them, his arms and legs spread out around him, Agent Howard laying half on top of him in much the same way. As she looked on, she realized there was another colour on the floor in all the white.

The colour red.

"Oh, my God! Duke!?" she fell to her knees moving Agent Howard and heard Duke groan. He was shifting, like he was starting to wake up as she patted her hands along his body, shifting his shirt to check for any wounds, and found none. She then turned her head to see Agent Howard, the bullet holes very prominent in his chest; she had been so worried about Duke that she had completely missed them.

She moved from her kneeled position to sit there on the floor, and waited for Duke to wake up. She could hear the oncoming footsteps of James as he made his way to the pile of bodies on the floor. "Who is he?" he questioned as he looked down at Duke who had finally started to make an effort in getting himself off the floor.

"I'm a friend, here to save the day like always," Duke said as he moved to sit there. He wasn't sitting long before Audrey had launched herself into his arms giving him a hug. Even though it had only been maybe minute ago she had last left him, she had missed him already. It seems that you miss people quicker when you don't think you are ever going to see them again. After a quick second Duke wrapped his arms around Audrey and held her a moment until James cleared his throat and they pulled apart.

"That's great and all, but what do you mean save the day?" James questioned eyeing the man who was hugging his mother. He wasn't sure he liked the way he held his mother close when she hugged him, but since he wanted answers right now, he was willing to let it slide for the moment. "Duke, where's Nathan?" Audrey finally asked, overriding her son's question. She would have thought that if there was a problem Nathan would have been first to jump in after her, not Duke, though she was happy that Nathan was able to stay in his life ad not be stuck in a barn with her.

"We had a problem on the outside. Jordan showed up and messed everything up. There was a... well a shoot out. This guy is dead," Duke said indicating Howard with a pointed thumb, "and Jordan is dead too. After Nathan shot him the barn and him started to blow apart so I had to jump in here and get you for him." He finished and looked at Audrey who had a very disturbed look on her face. Her biggest issue was the fact that he was leaving something out. Ok, Nathan shot Howard, but where _was _Nathan was the question.

"Duke," Audrey started staring at him. He knew exactly what she was asking and he took a moment to look James over before turning to look her in the eye, his gaze unwavering as he dealt the final blow. "Nathan's been shot."


	2. The Santa Clause Effect

**A/N: Alrighty, here is chapter number two. I hope you enjoy it and it helps to deal with the painful loss we have suffered with the season finale of Haven. Reviews are always helpful, I'd love to know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haven.**

"Excuse me?" Audrey blinked, her voice rising ever so slightly. She could feel James shifting from where he stood behind her. Audrey didn't speak for a long moment, she looked between the wall and Duke and back again. "Is he..." the question hung in the air. Audrey didn't have it in her to ask the last part, she couldn't make her tongue form the words. She had already seen him die twice in the short time she had been with him; she didn't think she could handle it if it happened again.

Audrey couldn't help but allow her shoulders to sag a little and a sigh found its way from her lips when Duke shook his head. "I don't know. He was still alive when I left," it wasn't the answer Audrey was looking for, but at least it was better than finding out he was dead.

"Right, well I guess we need to figure out what's going on then. We need to get out of here and back to Haven," Audrey said standing and brushing her pants though there was nothing on them. She had managed to steer clear from the blood that had been flowing out of the former Agent Howard's body. She now spoke with determination; it was a familiar feeling like when she was ready to take the next step in a case after find compelling evidence. It was the way she spoke when she finally had a feel for what was going on and she was preparing to fill Nathan in.

As she stood she turned, and only then did she notice the look on her son's face. "James?" she asked trying to catch his eye. He was looking down all of a sudden, like there was something interesting on the floor, though Audrey knew this wasn't the case. The floor was just as white and empty as everything else. "I punched him," was his only reply. Audrey's face screwed up a little at this answer, what was he? Oh. "James, sweetheart, don't worry about it. He doesn't mind. Duke hits him all the time," she said lightly looking to Duke and giving him a look. The sort of look that says "Agree already," and he does. Duke doesn't even hesitate as he finally stands up fully and walks towards the boy and mother. He gives James a solid pat on the back and nods. "Nathan's fine. I've put him through worse. Now you said something about getting out of here? Because I don't think I'm cut out for this whole 27 years of no Duke thing." He said with a smirk, doing what he always did best. Brought some sort of humour to a bleak situation.

There he was, at it again, being good to her.

"So, how do we stop this thing?" asked Duke as he turned in a few circles to get his bearings, though all he saw was white nothingness. It made the sailor in him uneasy; he was always used to having something to navigate by, but now? Now they were literally in the middle of nowhere.

"It's not supposed to be like this," James finally chipped in. Audrey and Due both turned their full attention to him when he spoke, but after those few words, he offered up nothing more. Audrey paced a few times trying to clear everything in her head. Her mind felt fuzzy and slow and she had to shake it a few times before being able to focus. During her last round of pacing she studied Agent Howard, and she remembered.

"Howard said he was like the ride. He picked me up and dropped me off. What if everything is falling apart because he's dead?" she asked, her voice again rising ever so slightly to that frantic pitch. As soon as she heard the sound of her own voice she clamped her mouth shut and tried to keep calm. She continued to pace, a hundred different questions racing through her mind at the same time. Would they be stuck there forever? Frozen in time in the white void? Would everything suddenly fall into place and they would find themselves back safe and sound in Haven? Would Nathan e alright while she was gone? Would he be there to greet her when she got back? All the questions and she didn't have an answer for any of them.

She wasn't really sure how long she was pacing, but it must have been too long because next thing she knew, Duke's hands were at her shoulders and he was talking to her, though his words fell on deaf ears. "What?" she questioned hoping he would repeat everything she had missed. She gave a small grin when she caught the exasperated look in Duke's eyes and he started over. "Didn't you decide it was time to leave? So if you decide when to leave, can't you decide when to go back? Can't you just want us to be back there?" he looked rather pleased with himself and that idea, though it didn't seem to take much to deflate him as Audrey shook her head.

"If that were true, do you really think Sarah and Lucy would have waited 27 years? It had to be his doing," she said motioning to the dead body. "Someone has to be controlling it," came the voice. Both Duke and Audrey turned, having forgotten that James was there. She felt awful, she had missed so much time with her son, and she had spent so much time looking for him, and now here she was neglecting him. She finally turned out of Duke's grip when she walked towards James, though she pulled Duke along by his hand to keep them all together. The last thing she needed was for them to get separated and then all end up in different places. Who knew how time and space worked in their void of white.

Once they were all together Audrey thought more on what James had said. He was right, there had to be some sort of control to this thing. There had to be someone who could decide when she arrived and left, with Howard gone there had to be someone else. It was just like the Santa Clause, you kill Santa and bam, you are Santa.

At this thought Audrey's mouth dropped and her eyes went wide. "Nathan. Duke! Nathan must be in control," she said turning to the man, this time placing her hands on his shoulders and giving a slight shove for emphasis. It all made sense now.

"That's great and all, but how the hell are we supposed to let Nathan know that he's driving and we want off?" asked Duke sarcastically. Audrey made to open her mouth, but she could think of nothing. She scrunched her face and then shook her head, shrugging her shoulders in defeat. "I have no idea." She admitted blatantly.

"I do," said James evenly. Audrey was shocked and she whipped right around to stare at him. How in the world would he have any idea how to get a hold of Nathan? "How?" she asked in unison with Duke as they both seemed to get over the initial surprise at the same time. James actually gave a little smirk, one that reminded Audrey so much of his father, her Nathan. "Simple," he began and pulled a phone from his pocket waving it a little. "We call him,".


	3. The Call

**A/N: First off, I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed, I appreciate it. Glad to see there are others as excited about this as me. So please enjoy chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haven.**

Audrey could feel her stomach fall through the floor. She gave her son a sympathetic look and shook her head. "I don't think that's going to work in here," she told him, pulling out her own cell phone for emphasis. She checked quickly to see if there was any signal and shook her head and aimed the cell phone screen in James' direction to prove her point. "No signal," she stated to that Duke could hear too and understand that he shouldn't get his hopes up.

She was genuinely surprised when she noticed that James didn't seem upset. Actually, the man merely laughed and shook his head, like he knew something they didn't, not that Audrey doubted it to be true. He merely held the phone out to his mother expectantly. She looked to Duke who merely shrugged and then with a little doubt, moved forward and too the phone from his hand. She looked to the screen, as she spoke. "See, I told you no-"Audrey's eyes went wide when she really looked at the screen, there in the top right hand corner were four little bars indicating there was a signal. "I don't understand," she looked back up to her son with the questions clear on her face.

"I was stuck in here while you were out there, remember? While he," James said pointing towards Agent Howard's body, "was out taking care of you, I had to be able to get a hold of him somehow. It should be able to reach any phone outside of this place." He finished, a clear smirk appearing on his face. Audrey turned to Duke, her face showing all the hopes she held in this one little device, Duke of course didn't waste time. He wanted out of there, "What? Are you going to call him or not?" asked Duke, gesturing for her to get a move on. Audrey nodded and looked down at the phone, dialing with shaky fingers, this may be their last hope.

She looked between her two companions as she raised the phone to her ear and was surprised when she heard it ring. She couldn't stand still then and started to resume her pacing, back and forth, her heart squeezing tighter with each passing ring. When she heard the fourth ring, she was about to give up hope. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and Audrey couldn't help the few tears that slipped from her eyes, staring at Duke.

"Nathan? Nathan can you hear me?"

* * *

Why was this happening? Was he being punished? Nathan couldn't tear his eyes from the place the barn had vanished right before his eyes, taking his best friend, his son, and Audrey with it. What was worse was the meteors were still coming. He didn't understand it. He had just lost everything and no it would seem he was going to lose his lifelong home as well?

Something was definitely wrong. Nathan knew it in his heart there was something wrong, the meteors were still coming and since Nathan could feel neither gunshot wound, he knew the Troubles were very much still present in Haven.

"Nathan?" came a call from the surrounding forest. He turned as best as he could, his leg not following instruction properly due to the bullet lodged in it. After a moment the called came into view.

"Dwight," was Nathan's reply, unmoving from his spot. He just didn't have it in him to move much more. "They're gone." He told the man as he approached. Apparently this information wasn't as important to Dwight as it was to Nathan because he didn't even comment on it. He seemed more interested in getting Nathan's jacket off him so he could inspect the source of the blood running down from his shoulder. "You're bleeding. Come on, we need to go," he tried, attempting to get Nathan to focus on him again. Instead Nathan had turned to look back in the direction of the last location of the barn.

Dwight sighed and reached out for Nathan, grasping his arm lightly. "Nathan, come on. We need to get out of here," he was a little more forceful this time and tugged on Nathan's arm to try and get his attention and get him moving. It only took Nathan a split second when he stumbled to realize what was going on. He ripped his arm from Dwight's hold and shook his head angrily. "I'm not leaving. Something's wrong, I can't leave," Nathan said adamantly. The meteors were still falling and his Audrey was gone. Of course there was something wrong. He needed to be there in case something happened. In case they suddenly came back. He wasn't going to move until he felt what he could only assume would be a biting inferno in both his shoulder and his leg.

Who knew what had happened when he had shot Howard. He had thought maybe it would stop the Barn from being able to leave. Instead it had caused the thing to fall apart and he had too many people he cared about in there to leave now.

"Nathan man, please. There is trouble on the main land and you're bleeding. There's nothing we can do now. She's gone," Dwight said lightly, trying for a different approach. He knew what it was like to lose someone ad he knew now he was going to have to tread carefully. "They're all gone," Nathan said. Dwight didn't understand. He hadn't just lost one person, but three. "What?" asked Dwight confused moving so he was standing in front of Nathan with a confused expression.

"They're all gone. Audrey, Duke, my son." He said the last part quietly; he was still in shock over the fact that he was James' father. Of course he speculated, but it had never been confirmed, until now. "Son? Nathan, what are you-"Dwight started to ask but was cut off by the sound of Nathan's phone. Dwight allowed it to drop hoping it was someone from in town that would be able to convince Nathan that something was going on and he needed to be there to help.

"Wuornos," he answered shakily. Though he straightened and his eyes grew wide, his mouth falling open, his gaze moving to Dwight quickly before he answered to whatever the person on the other line was saying.

"Audrey?"


	4. Bring me Home

**A/N: Wow guys. Thanks for the lovely reviews, they mean a lot. Glad to see you guys like it. Hopefully I can continue to hold your interest. I love to hear anything and everything you'd like to say! So, on with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haven.**

"Audrey, how? Where are you? Are you ok?" a million questions were running through Nathan's head as he held the phone to his ear, his hand grasping it tight enough to turn his knuckles white. It was like it was his last line to Audrey and he was afraid of it too slipping away.

He could see the look on Dwight's face. It was a strange mixture of confusion and hope. He wasn't sure how it was possible that Nathan was actually talking with Audrey, but at the same time, he wasn't sure how it could be a trick. No one would know that she was supposed to be gone, at least no one who would know how to get a hold of Nathan by his cell phone.

Nathan remained silent as he listened to the voice on the other end. "No, I'm fine. Duke is-"Nathan tried to explain and closed his eyes a little as he tried not to snap. Of course the first thing she was going to ask about was the fact that he had been shot. He almost felt like she was still there and she was trying to get him to go to the Hospital because he had nails sticking out of his back or something. "Slow down, what are you talking about? Bring back the barn?" he questioned trying to get Audrey to calm down. She was talking in a rush now and he wasn't sure what she was going on about.

Dwight was looking at him like he had two heads, but all Nathan could do was shake his head in answer. He wasn't sure what Audrey was talking about himself. He couldn't bring back the barn, only Audrey could control when it came and left, at least that's what he thought.

He was trying to concentrate as best he could, though he was starting to sway. He couldn't feel the fact that he was starting to get light headed, but he was sure that was the reason. He knew he was losing a good amount of blood, gun shots tended to do that to people. What was worse was the call was starting to get fuzzy. He was hearing more static than he was Audrey, and she was talking so fast he wasn't sure he was going to be able to get in a word before he lost her completely.

"Audrey, I'm starting to lose you. Audrey? Audrey?!" he found himself yelling the last part as he finally heard the dial tone. He should have known this was going to happen; of course he was going to lose her all over again.

Nathan slowly lowered the phone from his ear and stared a few moments before lifting his eyes back to Dwight. The questions were still clear on Dwight's face. "She says I need to bring back the barn," he managed to get out before everything went black and he fell to the ground, his phone slipping from his hand to lay next to him, the dial tone still ringing.

* * *

"I'm ok Nathan," was all Audrey was going to say to answer his questions. She didn't think it important at that moment to tell him that she had a cell phone that could contact him, and there was no need for her to explain she was trapped in the barn, or what used to be the barn. She thought that part had been fairly obvious.

In truth, the only thing she really cared about in that moment was making sure he was ok. Duke had said that he had been shot and she wanted a full report. "How about you? The gun shots? Where are you hit? You need to get to the Hospital, ask Dwight," she started but had to stop herself when she saw the look on Duke's face. It was that look that told her she was being stupid and needed to get on with the important task at hand. Nathan used this pause in order to interject, explaining he was fine. She was sure he was about to tell her that Duke was over exaggerating, or perhaps that he was full out lying, but she didn't give him the chance.

James was holding up his arm and pointing to his wrist, she could only assume that meant she only had so much time and she needed to make sure that Nathan understood that he had to bring her back, that he was the only way they were all going to be able to get back.

"Nathan look, there is something going on with the barn. Something must have happened when you shot Howard. I think," she paused looking to Duke in an attempt to figure out the best way to explain this, it was a short pause because she realized she was looking at Duke with the same expression she would normally give Nathan when she was trying to figure it out. Almost instantly she knew that Duke was not going to be able to help her, she had to do this on her own, and she had to hurry this up. She could already here the static starting to crackle on the line and she knew she only had another few moments.

"I think you are the one who is in control now. Howard said he was the driver, that he was the one who picked me up and dropped me off. Now that he's dead, I think you're supposed to take his place, and I need you to bring us back. Nathan, please. I don't have much time left." She explained as she could distantly hear Nathan's broken voice calling her name. She took a deep breath before speaking her last few words before the line went dead. "I love you," and that was all she was able to get out. She wasn't even sure if he had heard it, she could only hope.

She saw the look of hurt on Duke's face as she lowered the phone and she tried to ignore it. She didn't mean to hurt him, but she knew that somewhere, Duke also had feelings for her. It hurt her to know that she caused him pain, he was something of a best friend to her and she hated it, but there was no way around it. She knew from very early on that she was in love with Nathan, a whole love that she couldn't just will away.

In an attempt to will away the scene Audrey turned to her son and held out the phone to him. "Is it still usable?" she couldn't' help but wonder why James had neglected to mention that she could only use it for so long. "It is, but it needs to recharge, it will be a while before we can use it again. Maybe a few days," he replied sticking the phone back in his pocket. She could see the awkward expression on his face, and it was only then that she started to wonder how weird it must be for him.

What it must be like to think that his mother had killed him, knowing that his mother was the same age as him and would never age again. To finally find out who his father way, to find out his father was born so long after he was, to only have the chance to know who his father was for a short while before having to leave him. She couldn't' imagine what it was like. In all honesty, Audrey's head was still reeling from the information. The shear fact that Nathan had slept with Sarah, that he was the father of her child, it was all a little much to deal with, especially with the way things were going.

"So, I guess now we wait," Duke's voice broke through Audrey's thoughts and she nodded. It seemed like that was all they could do for now. Though she hated the idea of having to sit around and wait. What she needed was action; she needed a backup plan in case Nathan couldn't figure out how to get them home.

She watched as James nodded as well and he and Duke lowered themselves to the ground to sit. She thought they needed it, it had been an overwhelming day and they needed to rest. As for her, she resumed her pacing, her brain working a mile a minute.


	5. Rude Awakening

**A/N: Alrighty, so here we are chapter five. I'm hoping you guys are enjoying it. I'm constantly trying to make this better so I love hearing what you guys think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haven.**

Nathan was instantly confused when he opened his eyes to find his vision was a little blurry and there was a blinding white light overhead. Hadn't he just been in that field?

At the thought of the field Nathan was suddenly bolting up straight and whipping his head around in an attempt to find out what was going on. He wasn't sure where he was, this room didn't familiar, though he knew he was in a Hospital, this was clearly not in Haven. Over the years Nathan had spent many nights in the Hospital recovering from injuries he hadn't noticed, he knew what those rooms looked like, and this wasn't one of them.

"You should be lying down," Nathan whipped his head in the direction the voice came from, instincts having him reaching for the gun that he would have thought would be on his hip. "Dave?" asked Nathan, other questions showing clear on his face. The elder man was sitting in a chair next to his bed, opposite the door and was holding that silly hat of his in his hands, which rested in his lap.

"You're in a hospital in Camden. Dwight carried you down to the boat when you passed out. The town's nearly destroyed, we couldn't risk trying to get you back to Haven," Dave explained, unable to raise his eyes to the younger man. He remembered how he and Vince had felt when Sarah had disappeared, and even when Lucy had left, he couldn't imagine how Nathan must be feeling at the moment. Nathan didn't respond to what he said, and he could see him looking out the window, as if he was going to be able to suddenly see the barn from where he sat.

"Nathan, please," Dave said gently attempting to push his shoulder down. Nathan continued to ignore the older man, his mind racing. He was in Camden, it wasn't necessarily far from Haven, but it was too far. Nathan wanted to be back on Kick'em Jenny Neck, he wanted to be in that field waiting for Audrey.

Instead of heeding Dave's pleads, Nathan began to shift, ripping the IV's from his hand, not a wince or any sign he felt the rip, his trouble still at maximum strength. Blood from his IV ran down his numb fingers and Nathan tried to ignore the blurriness in his vision when he turned himself around to sit on the edge of his bed. He could hear Dave protesting, and it wasn't long before he heard the footsteps and saw the pair of shoes in front of him. Nathan groaned a little and slowly dragged his eyes up the legs and to the face of a very angry looking Dave Teagues.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked the angry man, wasting no time in attempting to push Nathan back. However he held strong and didn't budge. He pretended that he didn't know what he was doing, and actually managed to stand up, a little shakily though he didn't feel it.

"I'm going to get Audrey back, now get out of my way," with the ability to stand and physically tower over Dave, Nathan found it rather easy to sound menacing and strong. It wasn't like he could feel the fact that the wound on his shoulder had already reopened and was soaking through the bandage and he couldn't feel the light-headedness that was causing his vision to blur. As far as he was concerned he was fine, he didn't feel any of it, and he could go on just like he did every other day.

It wasn't like Audrey was there to chastise him. She wasn't there to tell him that he was still injured, whether he felt it or not.

He had been momentarily been lost in his thoughts remembering the first time she had said that. They had just managed to run out of the shed when all the power tools attacked. He hadn't even noticed the four nails embedded in his shoulder. He probably would have walked around for hours without noticing if she hadn't pointed it out. He was sure that would have gotten him a few screams or gasps, not that he wasn't used to it. Before she had shown up he had always walked around with injuries without knowing. He eventually always acclimates to his numb sense and having to watch out for injuries, however this time he had been spoiled. Audrey had always looked out for him, now he was going to have to get used to looking out for himself again.

When he was finally able to pull himself from the past, Nathan noticed that there were now two people in his room. Standing next to Dave with an angry look on her face was a raven haired woman in nurse scrubs and a lab coat, her hands on her hips and her foot was actually tapping. She looked like she was about to chew out some little kid for breaking her favorite picture frame or something. "I'm leaving," he told her as boldly as he could. He didn't have time to waste and argue about whether he was healthy enough to be discharged or not. He was leaving and that was the end of it. He made to move, to make his way around the two people staring him down, but the female nurse moved to stand right back in front of him.

"Sit down Chief Wournos," She said pushing him with her hand in a gently, yet firm way. Nathan didn't even blink; he merely looked at her like she was now the child. Did she really think she had enough strength to push him back onto his bed? "You won't make it 20 minutes out of here before painkillers are out of your system and you can't move. Then what? You'll be out there in pain and in need of a doctor, but there won't be one," at this Nathan exchanged a look with Dave. He could see the look in the older man's eyes, the one that pleaded with him to listen to her, instead he just smiled.

He bent his head slightly to be eye level with the slightly shorter woman and smirk. "No, I think I'll be fine. You can keep the meds," he said, this time successfully moving around her. He should have known it was slightly too easy, he should have seen the inevitable coming, but he didn't.

Nathan didn't even manage to get out of the hallway his room was in before two security guards came over and "escorted" him back to his room. There, the nurses waited a triumphant, cocky smile on her face that made Nathan scowl at her in distaste. She didn't know what she was doing, what she was preventing him from doing. He needed to find out where the barn went, he needed to get them back.

"Now you lay down and I'll fix up that bandage," she said happily as if Nathan didn't just try to escape. The security led him back to the bed and then planted themselves outside his door. "I don't need it fixed. I need to get back; I need to save Audrey," at this last part Nathan looked pointedly at Dave who wore a stunned expression on his face, and a slight bit of pity lingered there as well. However, his cried were useless as the nurse just nodded and started to fix his bandage as he sat on the bed. "I'm sure this Audrey person is fine. You're the one with two bullet holes in you," the nurse said, humouring him. Nathan didn't even try to stop the venomous look he gave her when she spoke and was thankful when she finished her job and then started to move out of the room.

He just needed her to leave and he would be able to get out. He didn't think Dave would be stupid enough to call a nurse twice, and it wasn't like he was strong enough to stop him all by himself.

"I'll just have these guys stay her alright?" the nurse threw over her shoulder as she motioned to the guards, then with a wink, slammed the door shut. The sound of the door rang through the room with a note of finality. Nathan glared at Dave, who gave a sheepish look and shrugged his shoulders before walking to his chair again.

There was only one more play that Nathan had in his book, and it looked like he was going to have to spill the beans. Vince and Dave were never very forth coming with information, but from the looks of it, he was going to need help to get out of here after all.

"Audrey knows how to bring the barn back, and she needs me. Dave, I can bring her back, but I got to get outta here," he begged, the roles now reversed, he didn't like it, but at this point, there wasn't much else to do.


	6. Is this a Hostage Situation?

**A/N: Hey guys. I apologize for the wait on this chapter, school and works been a downer. I know it may be a little out of character and I apologize, I'll try and get it fixed if I can figure out how. I'd love to hear what you guys think; reviews are always fantastic and very much loved!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haven.**

Nathan knew he had Dave when he mentioned being able to bring Audrey back. It became clear that Dave had no intentions of letting Audrey go into the barn when he showed up.

"No one knows how to bring back the barn, how could you-" Dave stopped shaking his head, his expression suddenly unsure. There was almost something sad in it. Nathan thought he looked like he had lost something in gaining this piece of information. Was it just defeat? The fact that Nathan had found out something the Teagues brothers weren't able to uncover before him? Nathan wasn't really sure, but the moment of wonder lasted only a moment before Nathan pushed on. He didn't have time to waste like this.

"No one you knew was driving," Nathan said cryptically giving Dave a taste of his own medicine. He wasn't sure if he should tell Dave everything. He wasn't sure how the man would react and he knew he could trust the Teagues; to an extent. How far that trust would extend Nathan wasn't sure, but he wasn't ready to test the waters yet. He wasn't yet that desperate.

"Look, just trust that I can bring it back ok?" He asked imploring Dave to listen to him. If he couldn't be was just going to have to figure out how to get Dwight to help him. He knew there would be no question from the giant of a man. He was sure if anyone could get him out in no time, it was Dwight.

"Alright, stay here," Dave finally conceded. Nathan did a mental jig; he hadn't actually expected any of that to work. He had half expected Dave to tell him he was crazy and that there was nothing Nathan could do to bring the barn back. That he would chastise him and make him lie down and shut up. But this was Haven... or rather, they were from Haven. They both knew better than most that strange things happened all the time, usually when you least expected it.

He had a good feeling. Dave was good at convincing people to do what he wanted, he had done it to Nathan once or twice and the man hadn't even blinked. He had mindlessly followed what he had been told at one time. Feeling good, than heaved himself back up into a standing position and started looking around his room. His clothes had to be there somewhere. There was no way he was going to go running out of the Hospital in just a pair of pants and a Johnny shirt, not when he was going to be willingly let go.

As he was bent over looking in the drawer of his table, he heard the sound of footsteps. "That was quick," he said as he stood up in defeat and turned around. His face fell a little when he noticed that the footsteps weren't Dave, but were in fact that of the raven haired nurse who had only a short time ago been pushing him back towards his bed and making him sit down. "What are you doing up again?" she almost growled it, and Nathan found himself wanting to see Dave coming through that door with his discharge papers more than anything in the world at that moment. "Leaving," Nathan finally answered as he noticed the nurse wasn't letting up. He didn't have time for this Goddamnit! He didn't give her any time to respond to that, and returned to his search for his clothing.

"You. Need. To. Rest." Nathan heard her say, this time she sounded closer. He turned to see a hand resting on his exposed shoulder and rolled his eyes and shrugged it off. He could only assume it was some sort of doctor thing, which they attempted skin to skin contact in order to try and make some sort of connection with their patients. Of course, this didn't work on him. Strangely, she should have known that. He was sure the fact that he had idiopathic neuropathy was in his file, it had to be, along with all his MRI's and everything else that would prove the fact that he felt nothing.

"So what do you say? Lay down?" she asked, there was almost a purr in her voice now and Nathan's face scrunched up and stared at her hand, seeing it rubbing his shoulder. Even though he couldn't feel her hand there, the whole situation made him feel uncomfortable, he shot his hand out to grab hers, throwing it off his shoulder and turned to stand tall before her again. "Don't touch me," he growled. He was mad and it showed, though the look of surprise on her face made Nathan's brow furrow. She didn't seem to be surprised by his outburst. It looked like there as something else, what that might have been, he wasn't sure. It didn't matter though because it only took a moment and the expression was gone and she just looked mad again, her hands placed firmly back on her hips.

"You aren't leaving. You're going to stay here until I decide you are better, and the more you fight the longer I keep you," her tone was firm and Nathan almost found himself rolling his eyes. Some people would just never understand that he really didn't need to be treated like other people, he was different, he was troubled. He just wished he was in Haven so all that would be all too clear. People who worked in the hospitals knew about him and his trouble and he got away with so much, he wasn't sure what to do about these Camden people. They just didn't get it. It just made him want to get out of there even more.

"Here we- oh." Dave's voice came through the door. Nathan looked towards him seeing that he was holding what he imagined were his discharge papers in one hand, held up like he had been waving them around when he walked in, though the man's eyes were glue to the doctor. "Great," Nathan said, breaking the older man's surprised trance and walking around the nurse and reaching to snatch the papers from Dave's hand. "You can't leave," the nurse's voice seemed to have gone up a few octaves, though Nathan was unsure why. He didn't even bother to comment and he moved to the table and started to fill out the papers with the pen he had snatched from Dave's other hand.

He was just about done when suddenly the papers were ripped away from him and before he could react, the sound of paper being ripped filled the room. Nathan didn't think there was ever a time in his life he hated someone more than Duke Crocker, until now. He couldn't even get himself to react; he blinked a few times before fisting his hands and slamming them on the table. "The Hell are you doing?" he roared, she was wasting his time and the more time he wasted was more time he spent away from his Audrey and his son. The son he only just found out about.

"I told you. You aren't leaving," and with that, she left the room, again closing the door behind her. Nathan stared at Dave, his mouth hung open. "Why do I feel like we're suddenly hostages?" Dave asked pulling at the collar of his button down, he looked uneasy and Nathan shook with fury. "Better question is why would she want us hostage?" Nathan mused, unable to drag his eyes from the door.


End file.
